


Helpless

by y24478974



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Musical Actors, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y24478974/pseuds/y24478974
Summary: Louis Tomlinson是個來自唐卡斯特的懷著音樂劇夢的小演員，而他最近有了個新室友：Harry Styles。





	Helpless

        又一次的試鏡失敗使Louis Tomlinson首次萌生了放棄的念頭。

        是否應該趁早回到家鄉，找份穩定的工作，例如中學的足球教練、或是小酒館裡駐唱的歌手之類的，總比現在不只與他人合租房子，還得靠家裡接濟的窘況好得多。

        當初憑著一腔熱血來到了西區，現實卻用力抽了他好幾個巴掌。之前他都挺過去了，掙扎著爬起來，但如今他居然想不如就趴著別動了，以免被抽打得更狠。

        曳著步子返回合租的公寓，有著與他同樣夢想的室友此時正一動不動地癱在沙發上，右手夾著一根菸。

        Louis跟進室友的動作，點了菸，癱到沙發的另一端。

        一時無話。

        「我得回去了。」室友突然說。

        Louis聞言，扭頭看他。

        「我對我爸承諾，要是這次再沒被選上，就回老家繼承家業。」室友的聲音淡淡的，Louis卻聽得心臟揪了起來。

        「家業？鞋廠嗎？」Louis試著說些俏皮話。

        「哈哈，真好笑。」室友裝模作樣地哈了兩聲，又吸了口菸。「我把招室友的廣告放到網上了，房租也結了，這段時間承蒙關照。」他勾起嘴角，勉強笑了笑。

        「不想笑就別笑，難看死了。」Louis皺起了眉頭，轉回頭不看對方哭泣一般的笑容。

 

        兩天後，二人在公寓一樓的門口道別。

        室友拖著行李，往街口去搭計程車。微駝的背讓Louis不免看得有點惆悵。他揉揉眼，上樓。

        他躺在床上望著掉漆的天花板，斑駁的痕跡一如他破碎的生活。11月底，寒冷與溼氣一同將他呼出的氣息凝結成白霧。

        新室友明天就到，是個比他小兩歲的大學在讀生， 在網上聊過了，意外地似乎挺合得來。

        沖完澡，給自己弄份微波食品填肚子，看了兩集電視劇後，Louis便早早地睡下了。不知怎地，他覺得今天特別累，連唱歌的力氣都沒有，只想趕快墜入夢鄉。

        五點鐘他自惡夢中驚醒，冷汗浸溼了他的衣服。夢中，過去所有被拒絕的經歷再次上演，還增加了惡意的指責與訕笑。

        新室友下午才來，Louis換了件衣服，本想回去睡個回籠覺，但是躺在床上翻來覆去，怎麼也無法入眠，於是滑起手機，又看了幾集劇，渾渾噩噩地，直到肚子發出咕嚕聲他才意識到自己該進食了。

 

        下午一點三十分，有人按響了門鈴。

        Louis稍稍理了理儀容，便去給新室友開門。

        出現在眼前的是一名有著卷髮和祖母綠色雙眼的少年。

　　他聽見自己如擂鼓般的心跳。後悔起剛才沒有好好洗個澡，只是隨便整理一下就見人了，低低為自己的失誤說了聲「Oops.」

　　面前的男孩歪了歪頭，嘴角綻出如花一般的笑容，說了句：「Hi?」

　　Louis回過神，清清喉嚨故作鎮定，只是一開口聲音仍是有點發顫，洩漏了他的小心思，「我是Louis，Louis Tomlinson，很高興見到你，Harry Styles。」

　　「我也是。」Harry的嘴角又咧的開了一點，「那麼，我能進去嗎？」他用眼神示意了矗在大腿邊的行李箱。

　　「噢，當然。」Louis又乾咳了一聲，側身讓Harry進屋。

　　「你的房間。」Louis指指自己房間對面。

　　「謝了。」Harry把行李拖進去，然後走出來，在未來的住處繞了一圈。因為租金便宜，公寓不大，客廳放了兩個小沙發和一臺電視就滿了；房間則是一張單人床、一張桌子，中間的空隙只夠兩個人側身而行；廚房也很小，廚具不多，看來Louis和前住客都是不太開伙的人。

　　「……對了，這兒冬天有時熱水會不夠，偶爾可能得兩個人一起洗，你不介意吧？」Louis嘴上問著對方會不會介意，其實自己心底介意得很，之前的室友就算了，他們是純潔的男男關係，是好兄弟；但Harry就不一樣了，這傢伙僅用了一秒就讓他墜入了愛河。

　　「當然不會。」Harry朝他眨了眨眼。

　　Louis下意識的揉揉耳垂，覺得似乎有點太熱了。看在Harry眼裡，他的耳根已經紅透了。

　　Harry望著新室友藍色的雙眼，像是咫尺一般的天空，難以自持的說：「你的眼睛很漂亮。」

　　他的聲音如同令人沉醉的美酒，語氣卻又帶點孩子的天真，Louis被他弄得有些手足無措，結結巴巴的回應一句：「你也是。」

　　Louis是真心的。Harry的眼睛是樹林的綠，其中的光芒不經意的撩動他的心弦，讓小鹿狂奔了起來。

　　

　　Harry換了身衣服便和Louis出門去覓食。他們在兩個街口外的小餐館打發了晚餐，用餐氣氛融洽，兩人聊得很愉快。

　　Harry大三，演出經驗不算多，最近的一次是在系裡演Cats的Rum Tum Tugger，演母貓的同學們對他的表演持高度好評。

　　「你知道，我前一段時間也演過Cats。」Louis說的「前一段時間」大約是一年前。

　　「真的？哪個角色？」Harry一點也不意外，在認識Louis的短短幾小時內，他就發現他很多小動作就像一隻貓咪。

　　「Alonzo。」Louis聳了聳肩。不過是個小角色，但是，他真的很享受在舞臺上的感覺，即使他不是Munkustrap或是Mr. Mistoffelees之類的要角或高人氣角色。

　　「我喜歡牠，我喜歡黑白相間的毛色。」Harry接口。「今年聖誕節我們系打算演A Christmas Carol，我有入選其中的角色，或許你可以來看看？」

　　「當然，如果我有時間的話。」Louis想，他一定有時間的。不知不覺中他已經對兩天後的又一個試鏡失去了信心。

　　在學校的演出拿到角色不難，畢竟也就那幾個同學，等到他畢業後才發現夢想有時還真是遙不可及的，卻不停給你「我能做到」的錯覺。他其實還挺樂觀的相信這種錯覺的，畢竟割捨不下啊。

　　Harry沒有經歷過被一次次拒絕的滋味，Louis希望他一輩子也不要嘗到。

　　吃完飯他們在公園散步，今夜難得晴朗，絲絨般的天空綴著幾顆稀疏的星星。

　　「噓。」Louis突然比了個噤聲的手勢，而後往一旁的樹叢指了指。

　　Harry不知道怎麼了，但下意識放輕了氣息，直到Louis躡手躡腳地走到樹叢邊蹲下來，Harry順著他的動作看過去，才看到一隻似乎不過幾個月大的小貓咪，瘦瘦小小，眼睛可能都還沒完全睜開。

　　Louis小心翼翼的把貓抱起來，「她好可愛。」

　　「同意。」Harry湊過去，那是一隻有著黑白相間的毛色的幼貓。「是Alonzo！」

　　「一個女孩子可不能叫Alonzo。」Louis想了想，「不如叫Dusty吧，你看她這麼髒。」

　　「我覺得挺好。」Harry認為Dusty這個名字滿可愛的。「你想把她帶回公寓？」

　　Louis點點頭，「你同意嗎？」

　　「當然同意，」Harry用輕輕撫上貓咪的頭，她是這麼小，只用一根手指都怕碰傷了她。「我喜歡貓。」

　　「太棒了。而且房東沒說不能養寵物，那我就當允許了。」Louis稍微晃晃手臂，「Dusty，很高興見到妳。」

　　彷彿聽的懂人話似的，貓咪盯著Louis，「喵」了一聲。

　　Louis和Harry忍不住笑了出來。

　　「走吧，我們去超市買點貓糧，明天再帶她去看獸醫。」

 

　　於是兩人一貓的同居生活正式開始。

 

　　Louis隔天是被食物的香味喚醒的。

　　他趿著拖鞋踱到廚房，見到一個有著褐色卷髮的背影正在忙碌。

　　「Harry，你會烹飪？」Louis驚呼，「天啊，我是撿到了寶嗎？」

　　「只是普通的培根煎蛋而已。」Harry半旋過身，露出靦腆的笑，同時俐落地把平底鍋裡的培根翻了個面，「我剛剛看Dusty還沒起就先來弄早餐了，你要不要去看看她？」

　　Louis點頭應了，離開廚房，往客廳走去。

　　Dusty被暫時安置在客廳的一角，紙箱折成的小窩，裡面塞了毯子，家中物資不多，Louis將就拿了檯燈給幼貓取暖。昨晚他倆給貓咪洗澡的時候有多狼狽就不說了，Harry還差一點被抓傷，幸好他閃得快。

        兩人其實都沒怎麼睡，因為幼貓實在太脆弱了，時不時要餵食和確認溫度夠不夠。

　　「嘿，女孩，早安。」Louis蹲下查看貓咪時Dusty正好打了個呵欠，迷迷糊糊的張開眼睛。

　　Louis在一邊的大袋子裡找出了碗和貓糧，倒了約半碗的量，把那半碗貓糧放在Dusty面前。她頗通人性，知道Louis沒有惡意，昨晚就差不多卸下了心防。

　　兩個人類和一隻貓一起享用了美味的早餐，只是一個由Harry Styles出品，一個由某間罐頭加工廠出品。

　　Louis撥了通電話去獸醫院約時間，恰巧今天去看診的動物不多，他們下午就能去了。Harry沒課，在客廳裡邊看A Christmas Carol的電影版錄影帶邊照看Dusty，Louis則是回房去背明天試鏡的劇本。

　　離預約時間還有一個鐘頭時兩人出發了，Louis用大毛巾裹住Dusty，把她安安穩穩的抱在懷中。他們徒步前往，畢竟待會給貓咪檢查的費用可不低，昨晚還為了買貓咪用品花的錢有點多，現在手頭緊，不能輕易打車。他們平時都不是什麼鋪張浪費的人，尚有存款，但能少用一點是一點。

　　Dusty又睡著了，在Louis的懷裡打著呼嚕。

　　幸而獸醫院不遠，大約十五分鐘的路程。

　　檢查過後沒什麼大問題，只是需要打些基礎的疫苗之類，趁貓咪沒完全清醒過來，扎了幾針。

　　回程時換Harry抱貓。他們挨的很近，遠遠看來就像一對可愛的帶著小貓的情侶。

　　晚餐他們點了外賣，中國菜。

　　Harry不常吃中國菜，筷子用的不是很順手，Louis吃外賣慣了，便手把著手教Harry怎麼用筷子。Harry一低頭就能看見Louis的髮旋，他的手與Louis的交疊在一起，心跳一瞬間似乎漏跳了好幾拍，四周的一切都慢了、安靜了下來，只餘Louis擺弄他的手指的動作和他像是被天使親吻過的聲音。

　　注意到上方火熱的目光，Louis抬起頭與Harry四目相對。呼出的鼻息交纏在一起。他們越靠越近。

        被冷落的貓咪此時發出了喵喵聲，把沉浸在兩人世界的人類拉回現實。Louis迅速往回退，低頭欲掩蓋蔓上臉頰的紅暈。Harry不遑多讓，連鼻尖都紅了。

        接著是一片沉默。他們一聲不吭地各自吃完了飯，各自收拾餐具，不必明說，Harry繼續照看Dusty，Louis繼續為明天的試鏡做準備。

        公寓的隔音並不算好，Harry在客廳裡能清楚聽見Louis的歌聲。形容其像是天使親吻過的聲音不是誇大，而是他真心誠意地那麼認為。再具體一點的話，像是絲綢，滑順貼耳，難以忘懷。

        Harry一手撐著腮，似是有點苦惱的皺起了眉。

 

        Dusty 一天天的健康長大，兩位飼主的關係隨著越來越曖昧模糊。

        Louis再次試鏡失敗，但他被推薦去了另外一部新劇的試鏡，他看了看劇本，一下子就被故事迷住了，於是乎近來都在忙著準備這場面試，一直到了12月中旬。

        這天特別冷，Louis一向是先洗澡的，他擔心熱水器萬一又出問題，而Harry洗冷水的話一定會感冒，便問他要不要順道一起洗。

        Harry聞言差點被口中的餅乾嗆到，好不容易才吞下了，拍拍胸口，驚魂未定。

        「你，我，一起洗澡？」Harry再次確認。

        「呃，對。」縱然Louis覺得這個提議對於兩人目前不明不白的狀況而言有點危險，但他實在不希望Harry出什麼意外，尤其學校演出快到了，他的嗓子一點也不能傷。

        「……好。反正沒什麼。」Harry故作瀟灑的聳聳肩。

        結果就是兩人在浴室裡，大眼瞪小眼，誰也不願意先脫衣服。

        僵持了好一會，Louis提議：「我們都背過身吧。」

        免除了坦誠相見的尷尬，只是淋浴間實在太小，兩個男人背對背擠在裡頭仍是不免會摩擦到某些部位。他們都很有默契地忽略了。

        原本洗澡都會哼歌的兩人一反常態地沉默，洗頭搓身，肅穆的像參加葬禮。

        從浴室出來回到自己的房間，兩人同時鬆了一口氣，佩服於自己的自制力。

        此後，曖昧指數越攀越高，卻是沒人敢踏出那一步。

 

        Louis的試鏡日和Harry的表演卡在了同一天，一個下午一個晚上。

        Louis再三保證他會盡力趕到，劇院和學校只差兩個地鐵站，他一試鏡完就會過去。他出門前Harry給了他一個擁抱，祝他試鏡順利。Harry的懷抱很溫暖，暖到Louis幾乎不想離開。

        Louis是第一個抵達的試鏡者，但是是最後一個上臺的。他在化妝鏡前揉揉捏捏自己的臉，試圖緩解一些緊張。

        他是真的很喜歡這個故事和這個角色，雖然不是男一號，但是他在這個角色裡看到了幾分自己的影子，更是數次讀劇本讀到落淚。

        等待的時光總是漫長，終於輪到他上臺，Louis深呼吸了幾口氣，在心底替自己加了加油。慣例的做了自我介紹後，Louis極力克制住升騰的焦慮與恐懼，開了口。

        他的鼻尖因為緊張而微微滲出了汗，被燈光照得閃閃發亮。他完全把自己投入到角色裡了，隨著他喜怒哀樂，他的歌聲是為角色本人而發。一曲結束，他的衣服早已被汗水浸溼。

        Louis沒敢去看臺下人的表情，聽完對方公式化的說完「我們會再通知你」後他就離開了劇院，往地鐵站奔去。

        託，一定要來得及。Louis滿心只剩下這個念頭。

 

        Harry已經換好了戲服，他頻頻透過舞臺簾幕的空隙查看觀眾席，卻只換得一次次的失望。

        終於，在開演前五分鐘，一道熟悉的身影從後門竄了進來，壓低身子走到前排Harry特意留下的座位。

        一路小跑過來的Louis有些微喘，雙頰因為換氣染上了玫瑰色。

        這不是Harry第一次演出了，但他卻比任何時候都還緊張。一意識到Louis在看的事實他的心就止不住的狂跳。

        演出進行的無比順利。

        舞臺上的Harry耀眼得令Louis甘心為他沉溺，他的目光不自覺的定格在了他身上，無論是他的歌聲或是一舉一動都使Louis喜愛且著迷不已。

        劇終之時Louis站起來用力的鼓掌，為Harry獻上他的歡呼。

        Louis從會場人員那兒打探了後臺的位置和Harry的休息室，快步走了過去。他想趕緊告訴Harry他有多棒。

        推開休息室的門，Louis不想在乎究竟有沒有其他人了，他一看到正在卸妝的Harry就直接撲上去給了他一個熊抱。

        「你他媽真是太棒了HARRY STYLES！」

        Harry被突然的襲擊弄得一瞬間措手不及，見是Louis便伸手給了一個更緊的擁抱。

        「謝謝你來看我的演出。」Harry開心極了，笑出了深深的酒窩。

        「當然，我怎麼能錯過我的好Harold的演出呢。」Louis用力揉了把Harry的卷毛。

 

        「Lou，你什麼時候回家？」Harry問道。再過幾天就是聖誕節了，是該回去家鄉與家人團聚的時節。

        「……我今年不回家了。」Louis嘆口氣。一年來的一事無成實在讓他臉上無光。

        「那我也不回去了，陪你。」Harry當機立斷，接著便要打電話告訴母親。

        「別，回家看看你爸媽吧。」Louis制止他的動作。

        「看了這麼多年，不差這次，」Harry攤手，「而且，我怎麼可能留你一個人過聖誕和生日啊。」

        Louis的生日正好在平安夜，12/24。

        「你怎麼知道我的生日？」Louis有點訝異。

        「我看了你推特的個人資料。」Harry回答。

        「噢。」Louis覺得自己犯蠢了。對方的貼心使他感動不已，「謝謝。」

        「沒什麼。」Harry牽起嘴角笑了笑。

        當晚他們便去採購了一棵小聖誕樹和雜七雜八的小玩意，還替Dusty買了一個新的鈴鐺。

 

        「Lou，該許願了。」Harry的臉龐在燭光中搖曳。

        Louis雙手合十，慢慢的說：「希望我愛的人都能夠健康快樂、心想事成。希望我能拿到那個角色。最後……是祕密。」吹滅蠟燭的那一剎那，他在心裡默念：「跟Harry Styles永遠在一起。」

        Louis的生日蛋糕很簡單，是烘焙坊賣最便宜的那種，但他卻感到幸福不已。

        吃完蛋糕，Harry和Louis在沙發上依偎著彼此，Dusty蜷縮在她的小窩，打著呼嚕。

        兩人的雙手自然而然地交疊在了一起。

        突然，Harry哼起了歌。

        「Boy, you got me helpless! Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit I'm helpless! Down for the count and I'm drownin' in them…」

        Louis當然知道這首歌——Hamilton裡女主角的告白曲。Eliza為Alexander意亂情迷，而Louis和Harry也無可救藥地愛上了彼此。

        「I'm so into you, Harry Styles.」Louis湊到Harry的面前喃喃道，接著把自己的脣印上了對方的。

        他們緊擁著彼此，毫無章法、僅憑本能親吻，脣舌糾纏，似乎要把隱忍的愛意全部傾瀉出來似的。

        表明心意的浪漫時刻，若是有人打擾便是破壞氣氛了，偏偏Louis的手機在他們吻得正激烈的時候響了起來。

        Louis心不甘情不願的離開Harry的脣，接起電話的語氣帶著不耐：「喂？」

        而Harry看著Louis的表情從一開始的煩躁，到笑顏逐開，到狂喜地道謝。

        掛斷電話後，Louis大聲歡呼：「我試鏡上啦！A卡！不是替補！」他忍不住抱住Harry的脖子亂親一氣——實在太開心了。

        遇上Harry後，一切都在朝好的方向發展。

        「噢，Haz，你真是我的幸運星。」Louis捧著Harry的臉說道。

        語畢，再次吻上了他的脣。

 

/End.


End file.
